


Z Day

by omi



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi/pseuds/omi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for AU Klaine Friday. Prompt: Zombie Apocalypse.    The dead<br/>start to rise and it's no longer safe for the Hummels and crew to remain in<br/>Lima. They've set out to try and find somewhere safe to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z Day

"We're going in right?" Kurt asked, idling the SUV right outside a large gate.

"Dalton Academy," Carole read softy from the passenger seat.

"Kurt we just drove around the entire complex. It's gated on all sides and is huge. We're going in." Puck responded back over the walkie.

Santana got out of her car and jogged to the gates, Finn got out from their car, a shotgun in his hands as backup.

It'd all started three weeks ago. Strange news reports of people eating people started appearing on the news and within three days, people were panicking. The glee club had been in the choir room when the fire alarm started ringing. Kurt, having suggested that they all need to stick together get to a safe place before figuring out what was going on. They'd all been on edge and had agreed, going against what Mr. Shue had said, for them to go home.

They all found themselves at the closest glee member's house, the Hummel's, crowded in the living room watching the news. It said that riots were breaking out and that a virus was bringing people back from the dead. The news station didn't know how long they were going to be able to stay on air, but that people needed to stay in their houses. Don't go outside. If you were bitten, it was fatal.

Mercedes was the first to leave. She agreed to give Sam, Santana and Brittany a ride back to their house. Puck had taken Mike, Tina and Artie. And Quinn had left with Rachel. Finn and Kurt waited patiently for their parents to come home. And for the glee members to telephone or text that they'd gotten home safely.

It'd gone downhill from there. Burt arrived home first. The first thing he did was have the boys board up the windows from the outside and then the inside on the ground level. There were three entrances into the house. The front door, the back door and the garage door. Burt said that was one too many, so they'd locked the back door before boarding it up. If they got in, they'd all try to make it out to the garage and into the cars anyway. That was the plan.

Then Carole had come home. Kurt's eyebrows had flown to the top of his face as he saw the containers full of medicines and supplies she'd made him and Finn pull out of her car. She's stolen from the hospital. That was when Kurt knew things weren't just bad. They were terrible.

He never heard from Mercedes again, but he'd gotten a phone call from Sam. He'd gone to check on her and found that her whole family was gone. He'd told Kurt goodbye and Kurt had the feeling he something terrible had happened.

For some reason, the Glee kids found a way to group together. Santana and Brittany had been the first two to show up. Their parents had never made it home like Burt and Carole. Puck had shown up the next day with his truck, a shotgun and blood on his tear streaked face. No one asked him what happened and he wasn't talking.

The last they'd heard from Mike was that Tina was at his house and their parents were laying low. They were set with food in the basement. Mike's mom was one of the coupon cutters. Mike warned Kurt against coming to his house. While he'd welcome them, his dad had a shotgun and had already used it.

Kurt blinked and sat forward behind the wheel, he didn't even want to think about what'd happened to Quinn. He quickly pulled in, maneuvering so that Finn would have a quick walk back inside the car.

Once the gate was closed and everyone was safely back inside the vehicles, Kurt relaxed. He watched his dad pick up the walkie and speak into it.

"Here's what we're going to do. A perimeter search around the building before we enter it. Look for any sign of of walkers, damage or the unaffected. We don't need to be greeted with teeth or guns. Kurt's going to take the lead. Everyone be on the lookout."

Kurt put the car into gear and went forward down the drive. There were no cars in the parking lot, only a large bus. The school came into view. It had been a large manor house that had been converted into a school. Kurt knew more about the school than he let on. He'd looked into coming to Dalton to escape the bullying. But that had been before.

The spin around the school had found nothing. No open or broken doors, no open or broken windows. Except for the bus in the parking lot, the place looked fairly untouched.

That didn't mean anything.

Kurt pulled into a spot in the lot and cut the engine. "We're going to have to go in and take a look around."

"Call it," Burt said through the walkie.

"Heads," from Puck.

"Tails," from Santana.

Kurt heard the coin flip in the air and hit against flesh.

"Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Heads."

"Take Puck and scout the school. Be careful." Burt reached forward and gripped Kurt's shoulder tight. "I love you."

He meet Puck at the front doors, each with a metal bat in their hands. "No way it's unlocked," Puck said.

Kurt tried them anyway. "You never know." Noah scared him a little now. Puck hadn't scared him when he was just Puckerman, the bully. He was Noah now and he scared Kurt. Whatever had happened put a wild look into his eyes that made Kurt keep at least two feet between them.

And apparently that pissed Noah off. "Come on Kurt, stop being a baby and lets go. Keep up." Puck along the side, trying every window they could reach. All shut and locked. They were around towards the back of the manor when they say a small pane of glass that was missing. They hadn't noticed it on their first round because the glass wasn't broken, it simply wasn't there. It didn't measure much, maybe about 4 inches by 4 inches. Just enough for an arm to slip in and unlock the window.

Kurt wondered if this was how people were getting in and out of the house. If there were people inside.

"There's a way in, we're taking it. We'll keep you updated, but we're on radio silence right now." Puck spoke into the walkie.

"Roger than. Be careful boys," came Burt's voice.

"I'll go first," Kurt volunteered.

Puck nodded and made a foothold for him. Kurt easily stepped into Puck's laced hands and then stepped onto the window frame. "Meet you around front."

He waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. You couldn't be too careful and if Kurt couldn't see, then he wasn't moving. Especially if he couldn't hear anything either. Well anything wrong sounding. All the dead he'd encountered had a sickening wet squelch to them.

Eyes now used to the dim light in the school, he saw that he was in some sort of pantry room. He tried the door, but found it to be locked from the other side. Kurt pressed his mouth together tightly, what good was it to get into the school if he couldn't let the others in. Looking around he saw a staircase that must have once been used by the servants. Slowly he climbed the dark step staircase. If not forward, then upwards.

His fingers trailed along the wood paneling, bumping over the patterned grooves. There was light at the top, from a window, but Kurt climbed slowly, cautiously.

At the top he found himself in a back hallway. Hoping to find the main staircase down, he turned and moved towards the front of the house. He crept down the hallway. He didn't hear anything but the sound of his own breath, which he tried to stop from panting.

The hallway ended with a turn to the left. Kurt could barely make out a door about ten feet down. He stared for it. It was solid, he'd have no idea what lay on the other side.

Kurt hefted the bat back and reached out to touch the doorknob. The metal was cool under his slick touch. He was a little nervous, rightfully so. Behind this door could be his death or his freedom. He twisted the knob and could have cried as it caught. It was locked.

The door was old. Kurt pulled out the switchblade he'd taken to carrying on his person. Luck was with him as he slid it between the door jam and was able, with a jiggle and a twist up and back to pop the lock.

The school had apparently believed in the upkeep of its house because the door opened with no hesitation or noise. Quickly Kurt glanced around and was relieved to find that he was in the main foyer. He started down the circular staircase and was startled to see a figure at the bottom with a bag at his side.

"Hi," the figure said.

Kurt's eyes went wide, was this boy insane? "Hi?"

Blaine looked up behind him, his bushy eyebrows arching, "Did you pop the lock?"

Kurt took a few more steps down then turned to look back up, "Yes. Is that okay? Kurt hoped that the boy, dressed in slacks and a blue sports jacket wasn't crazy. Sometimes you couldn't tell.

The boy reached up and slowly took Kurt's hand, "My name's Blaine. We have to go tell the others, that's where we trapped Flint after he turned." He tugged Kurt down the staircase. There was a loud bang, it was the door slamming against the wall. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

With that Kurt found himself running down the hallway, being pulled along by a warm hand, running from the undead.


End file.
